Being Because of One Night
by ello luv
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! parts 1 through 3 of 3. A how-they-got-together fic. Chapters are very short. This is my first chapter story do be nice please! SLASH Jack Hodgins/Zack Addy
1. Chapter 1

Being Because of One Night

Chapter 1

"Come on, Zack! Live a little!" Hodgins teased holding out a beer to his collegue.

"Alcohol affects your brain," Zack insisted. Hodgins snorted.

"One beer won't kill you,"

Zack sighed and took the offered bottle, bringing it to his lips. The first sip slid down his throat, leaving a bitter aftertaste. The second sip made him feel warm inside. The third sip made him dizzy. The third bottle made him drunk. Hodgins, who had had so much more than him, was laughing hysterically at some stupid joke Zack had told.

"Dude!" he choked between fits of laughter, "Where do you come up with these things?"

Zack grinned and shrugged.

"Dunno," he slurred, "Wanna hear another?"

Hodgins nodded gleefully.

"Okay, what is Beethoven's favorite fruit?" Zack said, stifling his chuckles. Hodgins shrugged.

"Ba-na-na-na!" Zack sang. They erupted into fits of giggles. Zack stood from the couch, intending to go to the kitchen for more beer, but in his state of drunkenness, he stumbled over his own feet so he and Hodgins ended up in a tangled heap on the sofa. They roared with laughter. Zack suddenly noticed how close his face was to Hodgins' and a strange urge came over him. Directly afterwards, he would blame it on the alcohol, but later he'd realize that he had wanted it for a while already. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jack's, stopping his laughter. When Zack pulled away, Hodgins was staring at him in shock. They were both suddenly very sober. Zack let go of the other man's arms and untangled himself from him.

"Sorry," he murmured. Then he ran. He ran until he reached the garage then he ran until he reached his "apartment" above the garage. He collapsed onto the bed and screamed into his pillow. Stupid alcohol, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Being Because of One Night

Chapter 2

He went into work the next morning with a hangover. Not a smart thing to do, especially when working with one Dr. Temperence Brennan.

"Zack!" she yelled for what was seemingly the millionth time.

"Ugh," Zack groaned, clutching his head as her yell sent a new wave of pain through it. Brennan frowned.

"This is why you learn your limitations, Zack!" She said impatiently. "I don't want you messing up the bones just because you had the grand idea to go out drinking last night, do you hear me? So pull yourself together, take some ibuprofen and get to work!"

"Yes Dr. Brennan,"

Zack walked off in search of ibuprofen. He eventually found some in the break room and gulped two down with a sip of water. By the time he returned to the work area, his headache was almost gone. Zack's heart rate sped up as he saw Special Agent Seeley Booth, the FBI liaison for the Jeffersonian, standing near Brennan. He approached them and was dismayed to see that Hodgins was there as well. Of course he would be, Zack thought, he was part of the team after all. Zack swiped his access card and walked up the stairs.

"—found in a parking lot by a Costco," Booth was saying. Brennan nodded and rubbed her hands together.

"Okay, let's go. Zack, keep on cleaning the remains I was working on. Ange and Hodgins, do something useful," she waved a hand in their general direction before descending the stairs with Agent Booth. Zack could hear her asking questions as they walked away. He slipped some gloves on and went to the remains they were studying, a medieval knight. He sighed and picked up a bone, raising a pick to clean it.

-------------------------

Brennan and Zack were bent over the new skeleton. It was a female, aged 16-20, with the vertebra all separated and a small hole in her skull. There was also abrasion on the wrists.

"Looks like there must have been either a very tight or a very strong rope around her wrists. They must have been on for a long time to cause bone abrasions," Zack suggested. Brennan nodded.

"Yeah. Hey Hodgins, what are those particles we gave you?" she called over.

"The ones from the wrists?" he asked, still clicking away at his computer.

"Yeah,"

"It was Kevlar, a type of fiber used to make rope. Very strong but very light,"

Brennan nodded. "Good job, thanks,"

"Bones!" Booth was approaching. "We have a lead, come on!"

"Zack, get that dirt from the vertebra and have Hodgins analyze it," she commanded. Zack nodded and approached the skeleton. He picked up a vertebra and began to pick some of the dirt into a small test tube. He went over to Hodgins.

"Hodgins?" he tried. Jack was focused on his work and didn't seem to hear. Zack tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and spun around. The young anthropologist held out the vial.

"Dr. Brennan would like this analyzed," he said. Hodgins nodded, but made no move to take the test tube. Their eyes locked and Zack swore that he could see something in the other man's. Before he could decide what it was, Hodgins grabbed the vial and turned away.

"I'll get this as soon as possible, Dr. Addy," he said.

------------------------

Agent Booth came over to Zack that afternoon just as he was preparing to go home.

"Hey, Zack,"

Zack looked up, startled. Booth rarely addressed him and, when he did, he never actually talked directly to the young man but through Brennan, and often referring to him a Squint 1.

"Yes?" Zack answered.

"Is there something you need to talk about?"

Zack shook his head. Booth was surprised. Something was obviously bothering the younger man and, usually, Zack sprang at the opportunity at talk with him.

"Are you sure?"

Zack sighed.

"I just kissed someone when I was drunk last night," he said quietly, "I don't know what to say to them."

Booth grinned. "No one knows more about talking to women than me, Zacky boy,"

"I don't doubt that. I do, however, doubt that you can help me with this. Talking to guys is different." Zack walked off in the direction of the door. Booth nodded.

"He's right," the FBI agent said to himself, "I can't help him with, wait. Did he say talking to guys?"


	3. Chapter 3

Being Because of One Night

Chapter 3

The next day, Zack took the bus rather than face another awkward car ride with Hodgins. He arrived early and set out to the lab, hoping to get some thinking time. Apparently it wasn't going to happen, because Angela was there as well, sipping coffee and reading a newspaper. She looked up at Zack's steps.

"Hi there, sweetie, you're in early,"

"Took the bus," Zack explained. Suddenly, he realized he had the perfect opportunity. "Angela, may I ask you something?"

"Of course, sweetie,"

"A couple of nights ago, I accidentally got extremely drink and kissed someone. What do I do?"

Angela sighed. "Booth would be the better person to ask if you're having girl trouble,"

"What if I told you it was guy trouble?"

Angela's eyes widened. "You kissed another guy?"

Zack nodded, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Zack, hon, are you gay?"

"I'm not a homosexual," Zack replied quietly, "Just Jacksexual, I guess." He smiled slightly at his small joke. Angela spluttered and almost spit out the coffee she had taken into her mouth. She coughed.

"Jack as in Jack Hodgins? As in our Jack?" she asked. Zack nodded, eyes downcast, the blush on his cheeks becoming deeper. Angela though for a moment and took a few deep breaths.

"So, what are you planning to do about it?"

"I don't know!" Zack moaned, putting his head in his hands.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"As much as one can enjoy a drunken kiss,"

There was more silence. In the distance, they could hear Brennan and Hodgins talking as they approached.

"Talk to him," Angela suggested, "Tell him how you feel."

Zack looked up at her and smiled weakly.

"Thanks, Angela," he whispered.

"Zack, Ange!" Brennan called loudly, "Get over here! We have work to do!"

------------------------------

Booth approached Angela later that day. He told her of his conversation with Zack and she smiled slightly.

"I know, he talked to me. Pass the message on to Bren not to go into the break room at lunch. I want Zack and Hodgins to have time alone,"

Booth frowned.

"What does Hodgins have to do with—oh. Right,"

------------------------------

At lunch, Zack found himself alone in the break room with Jack. They both sat at the small table in embarrassed silence, the events of the other night obviously not forgotten. Hodgins got up and threw out his plate. When he was almost out the door, Zack spoke up.

"Wait,"

Jack turned around and Zack walked over.

"I need to talk to you," he said, "about the other night." He paused, obviously embarrassed. "I—I enjoyed kissing you," he admitted, "and wondered if we could doitagainwhennotdrunk."

"What?"

"Can I—" Zack swallowed, "can I kiss you?"

Jack was shocked. Without waiting for an answer, Zack leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jack's. Hodgins breathed through his nose, mouth opening ever so slightly. His hands moved to Zack's slender hips. Zack took advantage of Jack's open mouth and slid his tongue in, hands resting on the other man's back. Hodgins brought his own tongue to meet Zack's and his eyes fluttered shut. Their tongues slid together and both men shivered with pleasure. Jack sighed into Zack's mouth and brought his hands to Zack's arse, pulling them closer. The kiss became heated as Zack pinned Hodgins against the wall, hands wandering. A small moan escaped Zack as the other man's hands tightened on his arse. When the pair finally broke apart, they were both panting and obviously aroused.

"Wow," Hodgins whispered.

"Yeah,"

Jack looked down at the bulge in Zack's trousers.

"Need help with that?" he asked. Zack grinned. He shut and locked the door.


End file.
